replayfandomcom-20200213-history
Replay: Jaws Unleashed
Jaws Unleashed is the title game of the third episode of Replay. The Replay Roulette is Azurik: Rise of Perathia. This episode is hosted by Phil Kollar and features Dan Ryckert, Andrew Reiner, and Tim Turi. Andrew plays the featured game while Dan plays the Roulette, passing the controller to Tim midway through. Notes Phil notes that Andrew is terrified of sharks, which Andrew readily agrees with. This episode came in at number 5 of Game Informer's "Top Ten Episodes of Replay" feature. Dan reviewed Jaws Unleashed during college for Lawrence.com and gave the game a 6.9 out of 10. "Worth a rental at least for fans of the film or senseless destruction."Ryckert, Dan. "Review: Jaws Unleashed." [http://www.lawrence.com/ Lawrence.com.] Retrieved 2013-07-19. Reiner also reviewed Jaws Unleashed, but for Game Informer. He gave the game a 4.75 out of 10. "After this miserable showing, the only waters that Jaws will be patrolling are those of the great video game toilet."Reiner, Andrew. "Jaws Unleashed." Game Informer. Aug 2006. p.84. Quotes Jaws Unleashed *'Tim': "That shark's name is Bruce, right?...from the movie ... ... Not that obscure piece of a trivia! His name is Bruce, I'm not asking anymore, I'm telling you his name is Bruce." *'Dan': "Remember that trademark Jaws scene where he just ate all the license plates?" Tim: "Right, he got all 45 and then the 45th one was the end of the movie. If you actually stayed after the credits he got the other 5." *'Phil': "Little known piece of Reiner trivia here, you are actually afraid of sharks." *'Dan': "Did you see what that said, it said 'in oder'. O-D-E-R." *'Andrew': "But this right here is, like, my living fear." Tim: "Turning into a shark car?" *'Dan': "What happens if sharks ever evolve legs, and come to Minneapolis." Tim: "You have the same answer to the question 'What if spiders learn how to fly?' It's just one gun, one bullet. You know what to do." *'Tim': "I think there's some beaches in Florida had to close down because, I think they had a shark that actually hit level cap. I think it was, yeah, level 80. That was a big problem because he unlocked lightning." *'Tim': "2 Fast 2 Furious Unleashed: Jaws Edition Renegade." *'Dan': "You shouldn't have wasted all your skill points on the 'Charm' ability." Azurik: Rise of Perathia *'Phil': "Break these vases." Tim: "Zelda clone." *'Tim': "Their sound effect guy must have been on vacation." *'Phil' (to Tim): "You have this disdain in your voice for the way Dan plays video games." *'Tim': "That looks cool. Alright, nevermind." *'Phil': "This is going in the Vault and it's never getting taken out again." Trivia * Appaloosa Interactive, the developer of Jaws Unleashed, also developed the Ecco series for Sega. Ecco is famous for starring a dolphin as the main protagonist."Appaloosa Interactive Corporation." [http://www.mobygames.com/ MobyGames.] Retrieved 2013-07-19. * Azurik: Rise of Perathia was featured on the cover of the May 2001 issue of Game Informer. External links * Replay: Jaws Unleashed at Game Informer * Replay: Jaws Unleashed at YouTube * Our Ten Favorite Episodes of Replay at Game Informer * Jaws Unleashed at Wikipedia * Jaws Unleashed at GameSpot * Azurik: Rise of Perathia at Wikipedia * Azurik: Rise of Perathia at GameSpot References Category:Replay episodes